


Italian Comfort

by acethebatdog2039



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been at Gibbs' place for thirteen days since Mike's funeral. Looks like Gibbs needs some Italian comfort food or maybe just the Italian making it. Slash Tony/Jethro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: End of season 8
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Romance and some H/C Slash Tibbs
> 
> A/N: For this I have Tony’s birth year in 1969. Just because I think it fits better, besides Michael Weatherly was born in 1968, made Tony a year younger. Also my first slash of any kind.

10001  


“Hey Boss, I’m going to do a load of whites. If you need anything else done let me know,” Tony said from the landing.

With no answer he turned back to what he was doing.

Gibbs for his part just sat in the basement, quiet as always.

Staring into the void of the basement, there have been many talks in this very basement over the years, but the last one was the one that hunted him.

Gibbs looked up the stairs at his Senior Field Agent standing in front of his washer even washing his clothes, the younger man showed up at the house with a bag in hand after the funeral.

He hasn’t left yet; it’s been thirteen days since Mike’s funeral. Tony had been here for thirteen days.

Gibbs watched his basketball shorts wearing Senior Field Agent folded a few of his t-shirts before putting them in the mound of clean clothes.

His sliver grey t-shirt standing out against his black shorts.

The back of Tony’s shirt read “Baltimore State Forensic Hospital for the Criminally Insane”. Gibbs really hoped that was from a movie or part of a costume.

He looked away as Tony made his way down the basement stairs, he didn’t even stop in front of Gibbs. Tony made his way to workbench to collect the dirty glasses before stopping in front of his boss.

“I’m gonna get started on dinner”

Gibbs looked up at him.

“Anything you want?”

“That pasta you make.” Gibbs said quietly.

Tony nodded

Now Gibbs saw the front of his shirt. The name Lecter, Hannibal printed on the front.

Gibbs titled his head. “It’s that the guy Anthony Hopkins plays?”

Tony looked confused at first, but Gibbs pointed as Tony’s shirt.

“Oh, Yeah. The Silence of the Lambs, 1991, Anthony Hopkins and Jodie Foster, great movie Boss, it’s the FBI but still great. Hopkins was only in the movie for about sixteen minutes still won best actor at the Academy Awards.”

Gibbs just watched him.

“A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti." Tony quoted “I can’t do the little noise he makes at the end. Boss, you have to see that movie if you haven’t already.”

Gibbs just glared at him.

“Right, I’ll start dinner.” Tony made his way back up the stairs humming a song as he went.

10001

Gibbs moved the whites to the dryer before making his way to the kitchen.

Besides he needed to do something for Tony.

His agent has done enough for him.

It was Memorial Day and Tony was spending it in his house doing his laundry and making him dinner.

He found Tony standing in front of the stove with a foot bouncing up and down to the music playing.

He heard Tony sing with the song playing, Gibbs found himself watching the forty-two year old Italian man.

“Stay when you think you want me. Pray when you need advice” Tony sang as he cooked.

Tony paused to taste the sauce

“Blame all your weakness on me. Shame that I'm so contrite”

He just couldn’t pull his eyes away from Tony’s lips as he sang.

“You think you have the best of intentions.” Tony sang

Tony did have a wonderful voice.

“I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth”

Gibbs didn’t know if he should be worried that he didn’t mind DiNozzo dancing while he was cooking or that he was singing and dancing while he cooked in his kitchen.

Or was it something else?

10001

Gibbs moved from the door frame and sat at the small table in the kitchen.

Tony turned down the music and handed his boss a beer.

Gibbs nodded and took a long pull from the bottle.

Resting his elbow on the table and his chin in hand Gibbs started watching Tony again.

Tony started to sing softly.

A song Gibbs surprising knew, Tony sang that song better than the young man that covered it years ago.

“Dinner’s almost ready, Boss, maybe another ten minutes.”

He grunted

He must have zoned out because was placed in front of him before he knew it.

“Garlic bread is done. It’s the kind you like.”

Gibbs knew that it was the bread that Tony makes that he likes. DiNozzo’s old school handmade Italian cooking got him every time.

Not that he would tell Tony that.

The two ate in silence both eating and drinking without looking at each other.

It wasn’t awkward, Tony knows how to be quiet, and he could be a very quiet person no matter what Ziva or McGee said.

Well he was quiet when he knew to be.

Tony hummed a little as he ate the last of his pasta with his bread.

It was very rare when Gibbs didn’t finish anything Tony made. Tony had a feeling in his gut tonight wasn’t going to be a good night.

The first few days after Mike’s funeral Gibbs stayed away, hiding in the basement for hours on end while Tony cooked a week’s worth of food.

With their three day weekend almost to an end Tony was sure he made enough for the week and they both had enough clothes.

‘When did I turn into a housewife?’ he thought with a small chuckle.

Standing up to start cleaning his dinner plate and wine glass Tony took one last look at his Boss before he started washing his dishes.

Tony heard Gibbs stand; he placed his own plate next to Tony’s on the counter. He made two cups of coffee leaving his black but making sure Tony’s was just the way he liked.

Leaving Tony’s cup where it was Gibbs sat back down with his.

He drank his coffee slowly as he watched his agent clean and put everything away.

Gibbs felt like a bastard, Tony cooked and he was cleaning up. The first night Gibbs tried to help Tony hold him to sit down and drink his coffee.

And that’s what he did.

Soft jazz started to play from Tony’s iPod thing. Tony started to sing again.

His voice deep and rough, Gibbs closed his eyes at the sound.

“Thank you Tony for going with me today.”

Tony looked over his shoulder.

“Not a problem Gibbs. It’s Memorial Day; we should remember the ones who have fallen. Besides if I wasn’t here I would have come and pick you up.”

Gibbs nodded and Tony went back to the dishes.

10001

“I’m heading to bed. Thanks for dinner, DiNozzo.” Gibbs pulled himself from his 80’s couch.

Tony looked up from his laptop screen that had a movie playing.

“No problem, Boss. Night”

“Goodnight DiNozzo”

Tony watched as Gibbs walked up the stairs to his room.

He sighed before turning back to his movie.

‘One day’ Tony thought.

10001

Gibbs couldn’t sleep

Rolling over to his side

The clocked read ‘2:45 AM’

He sighed again

Throwing the blankets off Gibbs made his way downstairs

He found Tony asleep on the couch.

His head resting on the soft pillow there, Tony looked younger than his age.

Gibbs sighed

He sat at the edge of the couch, at Tony’s chest.

He rested a hand on Tony’s soft hair.

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed again

“Boss?”

Tony opened his eyes.

“Boss, you okay?”

Gibbs opened his eyes and found Tony’s.

He just nodded.

His hand went to Tony’s cheek and thumb went across Tony’s lips.

Tony’s eyes closed and he sighed.

Gibbs could feel the breath rush past his thumb.

Pulling his hand away Gibbs replaced his thumb with his lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet.

Tony wasn’t sure who was moaning but he was pretty sure it was him.

Gibbs pulled away and left a trail of kisses along Tony’s jaw and neck before going back for more.

Tony pulled on the back of Gibb’s head pushing them together tighter.

Gibbs pulled away breathing hard.

“Gibbs”

“Come upstairs with me?”

Tony’s smile was wide and all the answer Gibbs needed.

Gibbs pulled himself first off the couch before pulling Tony to his feet.

Lacing their hands together, Gibbs all but pulled Tony up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs it was Tony that pulled him into his bedroom.

Letting go of Gibbs’ hand Tony all but threw himself on the bed, sitting in the middle of it locking his eyes with Gibbs’.

Gibbs felt a chill run down his spine.

Tony held out a hand.

Gibbs took it with smile.

He pushed Tony into the mattress his elbows framing his head.

Tony slid his hands down Gibbs’ arms waiting on Gibbs’ next move.

When Gibbs didn’t move Tony smiled and rolled them over.

Tony was now straddling his legs with his body covering Gibbs’.

Pressing his lips back against Gibb’s, with one hand in Gibbs’ sliver hair and other doing things to his body Gibbs couldn’t help but moan.

Tony slipped his tongue into Gibbs mouth causing the older man to moan again.

Tony pulled his mouth away when his chest started to burn.

“God, Boss”

Gibbs swallowed and shook his head.

“Jethro”

Tony grinned

“Jethro” He rolled the ‘r’ sound making Gibbs tremble.

“Tony…” He swallowed again, “Anthony, I…”

Tony’s hand went to his cheek. “I know, Jethro, me too.”

Gibbs blew out a breath.

“I have to say this, after what happened with Mike.”

Tony’s thumb rubbed across his cheek.

“I love you, Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr.”

Tony paused, locked eyes with Gibbs and smiled.

“I”

Kiss on the forehead

“Love”

Kiss on his right cheek

“You”

Kiss on his left cheek where his hand was.

“Too”

Tip of his nose.

“Leroy”

Kiss on his right eyelid.

“Jethro”

Kiss on his left eyelid.

“Gibbs”

Tony’s mouth found his lips again.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle.

Tony pulled back from their kiss and rested his forehead on Gibbs’.

“I say we call off tomorrow.”

Gibbs chuckled, “Can’t do that. Knowing your luck Abby would come checking in on us.”

Tony laughed, “She would. So I guess we better continue what we were doing.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“I guess we should, DiNozzo.”

“On it, Boss”

10001

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I’m happy now. I must say I’m pretty happy with my first slash. I know it’s a little late for Memorial Day but I’m a college kid who doesn’t get enough sleep. Speaking of college I should finish my homework… nah! Thanks for reading everyone.  
> Ace


End file.
